Concrete Angel
by Email Volturi
Summary: Alice y Jasper son los mejores amigos , pero con el estado de Alice es dificil ... pero y el de Jasper?


Como saben los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Un nuevo día , para la pequeña Alice Cullen , una pequeña de 7 años. Tiene los ojos más Bellos que alguien pueda imaginar , un azul hipnotizaste , el cabello negro como la noche y piel blanca pálida , y una sonrisa que oculta todo lo que vive…

Se prepara para un nuevo día de colegio , preparando su almuerzo y luego vistiéndose con el mismo vestido que usó ayer ocultando los golpes en un lindo encaje.

Caminando al colegio, se plasma en su cara la mejor sonrisa , para que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque era difícil ya que no tenía amigos , nadie hablaba con ella por sus _"raras"_ visiones , todos creían que estaba "_loca", _ella guarda un secreto tormentoso , ella desea nunca haber nacido.

Al llegar a la sala de clases , se saca su abrigo , todos notan la marca de golpes en ella , pero nadie hace nada incluso la maestra que solo se sorprende , no pregunta sobre lo que pudo suceder

Cuando termina la primera clase y se prepara para tomar un descanso , comienza a llover , pero realmente no le importa , ella es mucho más fuerte que todo eso , es tan fuerte como una roca por fuera , por dentro no puede sobreponerse pero sus sueños , levantan sus esperanzas y vuelve al lugar donde es amada.

Sentada sola en una banca , suspira y ve a los niños jugar , le encantaría jugar con ellos pero era imposible , ellos no la aceptaban , hasta que llego un chico , de 8 años y se sentó con ella, Alice le sonrió.

_"Hola"_

_"hola" _dijo el chico

_"me llamo Alice Cullen "_ dijo con timidez al ver que se había quedado callado el chico

_"Jasper, un gusto"_ dijo el pequeño de cabello claro

_"es raro que hables conmigo"_ dijo mirando al suelo

_"es raro que los otros no hablen contigo , yo creo que ellos están locos, no tú"_ dijo sonriendo y sacando una pequeña sonrisa sincera de Alice.

_"gracias" _dijo Alice _"me gusta tu chaqueta"_ y se sonrojo

_"diría lo mismo de tu vestido pero los demás pensarían que soy raro" _dijo Jasper riendo

_"sabes , siento que te conozco " _dijo Alice , después de reírse con la broma que menciono su amigo.

_"claro , nos mudamos ayer con mis padres , somos vecinos"_ sonrió Jasper mirando , como su nueva amiga estaba empapada con la lluvia _"toma"_ dijo sacándose su chaqueta preferida

_"oh no, estoy bien , además creo que me tengo que ir , mamá se preocupa si llego tarde"_ mintió y se levanto corriendo a su casa

Cuando llego vio s su madre bebiendo alcohol y fumando , como era de esperar , no se miraron y Alice camino directo hacia su habitación.

Era normal ver a su madre así , pero siempre imaginaba la familia perfecta , soñando que algún día todo sería perfecto , no extrañaba a su padre , no se acordaba demasiado de _él_, ya que las abandono cuando todos en el pueblo comenzaron a llamar a su hija de loca , por tener las visiones , lo último que recodaba de él fue cuando grito "_yo quería una hija normal , pero veo que madre e hija son iguales, físicamente y psicológicamente , porque las dos son **locas**"_

Tenía hambre y se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que la llamaban desde la otra ventana.

_"Alice" _grito Jasper

_"Jasper"_ sonrió Alice _"Hola vecino"_ dijo riendo

_"Hola vecina"_ sonrió _"ten"_ dijo dándole una bolsita llena de caramelos _"son de mi fiesta de cumpleaños , lo celebre la semana pasada"_

_"Jasper estamos a metros de distancia por nuestras ventanas"_ dijo Alice, mirando con delicia los caramelos

_"por eso no te preocupes"_ Sonrió su amigo _" lo tengo todo calculado "_ y con una varita alcanzo la ventana de Alice para poder entregarle los dulces

_"ohh…¡genial! Gracias Jasper" _dijo Alice , tratando de calmarse ya que tenia hambre

_"bueno vecina me tengo que ir hablamos en la noche"_ dijo Jasper cerrando su ventana

_"adiós"_ dijo en un susurro

Así pasaron las semanas y después se catalogaron como los mejores amigos , hablaban todo el día en su escuela y después por la ventana , hasta que una noche Jasper no salió.

Ella miraba el techo de su habitación esperando señales de Jasper pero nada , así paso la semana , Jasper no fue a la escuela y tampoco hablaba con ella por la ventana.

Pasaron 2 semanas sin noticias de Jasper , Alice cada día perdía la esperanza de volver a ver a su mejor amigo , pero un día volví a aparecer.

_"Alice"_ dijo Jasper por la ventana

_"Jasper"_ dijo Alice _"¿dónde estabas?"_

_"estaba enfermo"_ dijo Jasper tosiendo _"bueno aun sigo pero ya mejore" sonrió "¿me disculpas por no haberte avisado?"_

_"claro"_ dijo mirando al suelo

_"Alice ¿ qué te paso? "_ dijo mirando la cara de su amiga

_"ehh…me caí y no me apoye con las manos"_ dijo mintiendo

_"ohh"_ dijo Jasper , sabía que le estaba mintiendo

_"¡ALICE!"_ se escucho un grito_ "ESTUPIDA NIÑA , TE COMISTE MI EMPAREDADO "gritó la madre de Alice "NO TE ASERQUES POR AQUÍ , SOLO TE QUEDARAS EN ESE CHIQUERO DE PIEZA"_

_"ehh… mamá está jugando"_ dijo Alice , sacando esa sonrisa _"me tengo que ir , siempre juego así con mamá , te veo en la noche" _y cerró su ventana

En la noche Alice no se asomo por la ventana , no quería que Jasper viera los nuevos golpes, lloro se escuchaba su llanto , los vecinos lo escuchaban pero hacían como si no fuese nada , escucharon desde siempre , todo , escuchaban como la pequeña les pedía ayuda pero no hicieron nada, nunca.

Era sábado cuando Alice se asomo por la ventana y ahí estaba Jasper sonriéndole

_"¿por qué llorabas?"_ dijo

_"estaba viendo una película"_ dijo y miro el suelo , Jasper noto que le incomodaba el tema y dejo de hablar de eso.

Era entrada la noche , cuando la madre de Alice llego , estaba sobria , sabía lo que haría , era lo mejor , gracias a eso ella había perdido al que creía era el amor de su vida.

Escuchaba la risa de su hija en su habitación , entro y la vio mirando por la ventana

_"Alice, tu madre_" dijo Jasper , a lo que Alice miro rápidamente y era ella, no tenia rastro de una gota de alcohol , debía estar sobria.

_"que te dije deja de ser así ¡me arruinaste la vida!"_ dijo la madre de Alice llorando _"eres una loca"_ Alice la miro con una cara de calma sabia lo que se avecinaba lo había visto…

Jasper estaba observando la agresión , estaba en shock , no sabia que hacer , vio como Alice lo miro en una forma calmada , bueno eso aparentaba , pero él sabia que tenia miedo , lo sentía

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando , llamo rápidamente a la policía y al hospital, cuando llego la policía Jasper intento entrar a la casa de su amiga pero era imposible , ellos no lo dejaron entrar , tomaron detenida a la madre de Alice , y a la pequeña la taparon con una manta , ya no sufriría más, todo había pasado , pero aun así Jasper seguía llorando.

Una estatua permanece en un lugar sombrío en ella una piedra pulida donde estaba escrito un nombre **_"Alice Cullen 2003-2010"_** muy pocas personas asistieron al velorio de ella , entre ellas Jasper , su mejor amigo , miraba esa piedra con devoción , pues ahí estaba su mejor amiga , pero junto a esa tumba pulida se encontraba otra , una piedra sucia descuidada que decía **_"Jasper Hale 1995-2003"_** ,Jasper había vivido lo mismo que Alice , quizás de una peor forma , nadie lo supo , todos callaron , nunca nadie hizo nada .

_"Jasper"_ dijo Alice sonriendo mirando la tumba de su amigo

_"Alice"_ dijo Jasper sonriendo

_" no sé que paso ,estoy asustada"_ dijo Alice llorando

"Alice , para eso estoy yo" dijo Jasper golpeando con orgullo su pecho " ¿por qué crees que estuve todo este tiempo contigo?"

_"porque eres mi amigo y nunca me dejaras sola" _sonrió Alice y tomo la mano se Jasper

_"vamos te guiare hay muchos más niños como nosotros"_ le sonrió y corrieron para jugar por siempre

* * *

ok... para crear esta historia lo saque de la canción

_"Martina McBride - Concrete Angel " _tuvimos que hacer un musical con esa canción xD


End file.
